


The Blitzkrieg Dance

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of Squall/Seifer fics which will be added to whenever inspiration strikes. Each ficlet/drabble is a stand-alone. They are posted under this as a series only for convenience's sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Anger. A hot tide of anger. It coursed through his body with a white hot intensity, making him feel pure. Focused.

 

Steel rang as it met itself again and again, as though it were in competition with the skies above for sheer volume.

 

He blinked when lightning struck a nearby tree, its sudden flash throwing his surroundings into a stark monotone of black and white. He pivoted on his right foot to meet the descending sword. His arm shook, a minute movement only he could see and feel, and he had to re-evaluate his opinion of this man.

 

It was the man's fault, thought Seifer. How could you take an opponent seriously when he looked like he belonged on the cover of a glossy magazine?

 

_No, not a magazine. One of those old oil paintings with angels. The ones where you couldn't tell if the angel was supposed to be a man or a woman._

 

The sword came closer this time. Its edge almost grazing his shoulder. He cursed himself for allowing his attention to wander and stepped up his attack.

 

Thunder threatened to rip the sky in half. Visibility was already limited by the falling rain, but the flashes of lightning made it more difficult to adjust to the night's darkness.

 

With a backhanded slash, he sent the man down to the wet ground.

 

The anger in Seifer's veins cooled a bit at the sight of the man looking prone and in pain.

 

_I don't know what it is about him that pisses me off. I just look at him and I'm angry._

 

He threw a fire spell and watched steam rise as water evaporated from the man's leather jacket and pants. The man himself winced at the burst of intense heat.

 

A dark part of Seifer purred in satisfaction. He didn't feel his arm swing down and nearly cut the man's face in half.....

 

..... a river of blood swept down from the man's forehead...

 

.... his surprise was palpable when he saw the spark of metal and its hiss as it ground against stone and.....

 

..... a sharp pain exploded across Seifer's face.

 

_What the-_

 

He'd been lucky. If the sword had been swung from a vertical position, he would have surely lost his head. But that realization came later, much later.

 

Seifer's anger roared in his head. He let his sword drop from his hand, caught the other's wrist and disarmed the man even as he bent the arm at an impossible angle.

 

For a moment, he didn't know which was louder. The gasp that escaped from those bared lips, or the audible _snap_ of a broken bone.

 

He shoved the man to the ground in a final display of anger. He stood, breathing hard, and stared at the crumpled figure.

 

Silence, if not for the sound of rain falling.

 

His anger disappeared when he realized the man wasn't moving.

 

"Shit..," he whispered to himself.

 

He wiped his face with the sleeve of his coat, wincing at the amount of blood pouring from his face.

 

Seifer kneeled beside the prone man and asked, "Squall? You okay?" His mind commented on how lame his words were.

 

Squall was lying on his back and he wasn't moving. In fact, Seifer wasn't sure he was breathing.

 

He reached out and very gently, carefully, touched Squall's shoulder.

 

A whimper was the reply.

 

_Idiot. IDIOT. You just broke that arm._

 

"Squall..?"

 

Blue-grey eyes blinked and focused on him.

 

It took Seifer a minute to see the tears in his eyes. Squall was crying, staring right through Seifer and crying. Unaware of anything besides his pain.

 

Something snapped in Seifer as he saw, really saw, his opponent's face for the first time. No calm facade or cold disdain to hide behind. This was Squall as he truly was, raw and open.

 

_Yeah, because you just cut his face open you dolt._

 

Seifer swallowed. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry. Here, I'll take you back to Garden."

 

He gathered the young man into his arms. When it became obvious that Squall couldn't walk, Seifer shrugged and swept the man off his feet. He left the swords behind, he'd come and get them later.

 

The rain fell harder, almost pounding into Seifer's body.

 

He kept stealing glances at Squall's face, Squall seemed to waver between states of consciousness, half of Squall's face was bathed in red, red blood.

 

_Hyne... so much blood._

 

Seifer tried to walk faster to get away from the cliff and get Squall to the infirmary, but it was difficult. Not because the guy was heavy, he was, but the heavy erection between Seifer's legs made every step a minor agony. He'd never been so hard in his life.

 

Shame and self-loathing drowned his heart. He liked to think he was a better man than that. Than some animal who got off on another's pain and humiliation. Now he knew better. He knew why Squall made him so angry.

 

Seifer's arms tightened around Squall and he continued to stride forcefully under the night sky.

 

He just wished he'd never known.

 

The rain kept falling.

 

 

~ End ~

_____________________________________________

Author's Note:

Originally posted on Dec 5th 2005.

I always wanted to write a good re-telling of this scene since it made such an impression on me when I saw the game's opening.


	2. Hanami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Hanami festival in Wutai, Seifer trespasses on holy ground only to be helped by a mysterious youth. Who is this man? And why does he tell Seifer that they will meet again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on June 7th 2005.

 

Seifer turned around and couldn't find any particular landmark to lead him out of the maze of trees. The forest seemed to consist of one variety of trees, and they were all in violent bloom. Occasionally a pink or white petal would float down to the ground, but beyond that it was quiet. Too quiet for a forest.

 

Their party had been invited to a festival in Wutai after a successful mission. Namely the shutting down of an illegal mining and smuggling operation on Wutai land. The Wutanese were grateful and their clan leader had invited them to stay for the duration of the festival. A rare occurrence considering how xenophobic Wutai was. The festival was some kind of celebration of flowers that only bloom once a year. Frankly, Seifer thought the trees freaky. Their bark was a dark shade of brown, their flowers were clusters of pink or white or a combination of the two, and there was hardly a green leaf on any branch. He was told the flowers opened all at once and seldom last more than a week.

 

_What do these trees look like then? Bare skeletons._

 

Just as he was about to try another left turn, a voice asked from behind him.

 

"Are you lost?"

 

He smiled. With such a soft voice it had to be a woman. How nice, maybe he'd have a little fun on this dismal trip after all.

 

"Yeah, I think I'm..."

 

Seifer blinked as his eyes showed him the source of the voice. Was it a woman? Or a man?

 

The figure standing on the rise was swathed in the loose traditional robes every Wutai seemed to be wearing today. The robes were a deep shade of blue, like the sea's colour when one ventured too far from the shore, more deep than was safe for swimming. There was heavy white make-up covering the face and shades of pale metallic blue powder around the eyes. The ears were pierced and from them hung delicate spiral sea shells.

 

"You are lost... You should not be here. This is Holy Ground." The figure was coming down slowly toward him.

 

_No, a guy. No breasts. At least I don't think so. Just how many layers of robes is he wearing?!_

 

Only he didn't stop, but walked past Seifer heading downhill. And his robes, as Seifer noticed when he brushed by Seifer, were layers of soft silk in blue and green and every shade in between.

 

"Hey! Where are you going?" He walked briskly to catch up with the man.

 

The man turned slowly to look at him. "You wish to leave this forest, do you not?" The way he uttered those words made Seifer sound like a complete idiot or a particularly cumbersome child.

 

Seifer gathered his off-white coat around his body and glared at the man. He had dark brown hair, a definite male voice now that he could hear him at a closer range, and the strangest eyes. The blue and grey seemed to swirl simultaneously in them. "Yeah. Yeah, I do," he grudgingly admitted.

 

They went down the hill, the trail became steep and Seifer realized he must have been going up a mountain instead of a hill. The forest wasn't quiet anymore. Birds flew and seemed to move from tree to tree as if accompanying them. He could hear what was probably squirrels rummaging between the dead leaves on the forest floor, and to his surprise a deer and her fawn stood gazing at them from behind low bushes. When he turned his head around, he found that he was close to colliding with the man.

 

"There is the stone path leading to the village." A pale hand pointed ahead.

 

"Thanks. Um.. my name's Seifer Almasy." He looked expectantly at the effeminate man.

 

The blue-grey eyes stared unblinkingly at him.

 

"What's yours?" Wutai people were either stupid or without manners. With all the ceremonial pomp going on in this festival, Seifer didn't think it was the latter.

 

"I am called.. Squall." His head turned down in a graceful movement.

 

"Well, I'll be seeing you around then." Seifer walked on ahead and waved his black-gloved hand in dismissal.

 

"Yes, I am certain we shall meet again."

 

There was enough cold amusement in that voice to make it a threat. He whirled around to confront the man and found...

 

_Nothing_

 

He turned left and right.

 

_What the fuck..._

 

"Seifer! There you are!"

 

It was Quistis and she didn't sound too happy. The reason became clear as Seifer saw a whole crowd of people heading his way.

 

"Where were you? They were about to serve food and drink and when Lord Godo was about to make a toast, he discovered we weren't all present." She was hissing, which meant they had been looking for a long time for him and she was very very angry.

 

"I got lost. All this zakura floating around makes every tree look the same." He whined, or tried to anyway.

 

Her blue eyes flashed. "It's Sakura and for Hyne's sake don't talk about it like that. It's their sacred flower. Do you want to cause a diplomatic crisis?!" From her tone, this little incident was going into the mission's report. Particularly his SeeD evaluation. Great.

 

"You there! You're the one who trespassed on Holy Ground," a high-pitched female voice called.

 

It was the priestess. He noticed she was wearing the same blue robe the man in the forest had worn, but hers was pleated and looked more like a skirt. A white cloth wrapped her chest and around her neck.

 

"How dare you desecrate our holy places!"

 

Quistis tried to calm the woman. "Lady Yuna, I assure you it was not intentional."

 

"Nevertheless, the deed is done. He must be punished for untying the sacred ropes and entering the forest, especially on Hanami."

 

"There was another guy there. It's not as if I was the only one."

 

Quistis threw him an exasperated look, the one that said 'Please shut up.'

 

Yuna drew back. "What man? None of my people would walk the forest."

 

Seifer shrugged. "Said his name was Squall." The effect was interesting, he noted. All the colour bled away from the priestess's face.

 

"Squall? He said his name was 'Squall'?" Her tone was incredulous.

 

"Yes, that's what he said." Seifer stood a little straighter and put steel into his words. Did they all think him a bumbling idiot?

 

"My lady, if that is who led him down the mountain then the foreigner is not to blame."

 

Behind the priestess, a tall grizzly man in deep red robes stood. A massive sword was tied to his belt.

 

"But Auron...," Yuna protested.

 

"Please. You may leave." The man named Auron gestured.

 

Quistis grabbed Seifer's arm with her nails digging in as warning. "Thank you. We appreciate your leniency." They hurried away from the group of Wutai people. Briefly, Seifer wondered who the man and what his status was in Wutai. A son of a powerful clan chief? He found himself hoping he'd see him again. There was just something about the man......

 

 

"Why did you stop me, Auron?" Yuna asked her Head of Temple Guards.

 

The older man smiled wryly. "Lady, when one of the Kami reveal themselves to humans... Let us say we should not interfere in a Holy One's plans."

 

"What do you think He intended?" Her brows furrowed.

 

"With their kind it's impossible to guess. I'm sure we'll be seeing that blond man again. As will He."

 

Yuna nodded slowly in agreement.

 

~ To Be Continued? ~

____________________________

Author's Notes:

"Hanami" means "flower viewing" in Japanese. The flowers described are Sakura aka cherry blossoms.  
"Kami" is a spirit of nature in Japanese lore. Most commonly it is translated as "God". Bear in mind that the Shinto (way of the gods) religion has many gods.


	3. End of The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't get to have both of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Sept 1st 2006.

Fury trailed behind him like unseen wisps of smoke. He'd never been so angry in his life.

 

The sound of footsteps, of someone running after him only spurred him on.

 

"Dammit, Squall. Wait!" A hand grabbed his arm and Squall was tempted to throw the man over his shoulder or break his wrist.

 

He spun around so fast the man took a step back.

 

"What do you want?" He snarled.

 

And wasn't it unfair how those green eyes could look so hurt.

 

"It didn't mean anything." Seifer swallowed, looked at the ground, then at the walls to Squall's left and right before meeting his furious gaze. "Rinoa doesn't mean anything to me."

 

"Really?" The sarcasm was so thick Squall could choke on it. "You just happened to be trying to swallow her face. That's all, right?" He didn't wait for an answer but marched down the hallway to his room.

 

"Hyne, it's not like that!" Seifer followed him like a kicked puppy. Entirely unfair, Squall thought since he was the wronged one here.

 

He keyed his door open and stepped in but not quick enough to avoid the blond man shouldering his way in.

 

They stood facing one another. Silence hung between them like an impenetrable curtain. Squall's hand were stroking his gunblade at his waist, Seifer's eyes darted now and then between the gunblade and Squall's cold eyes.

 

Finally, just to break the impasse Squall said, "You don't get to have both of us."

 

Rather than anger the blond, it seemed to please him. His tense posture relaxed and he took a few steps closer to Squall, who was now keeping a firm grip on his gunblade.

 

"I don't have to. I want _you_."

 

Squall's disbelief must have showed on his face because Seifer smiled and dared to lay his gloved hand on the younger man's cheek.

 

"I just wanted to know if you'd get jealous." He shrugged.

 

Grey-blue eyes widened in something akin to shock.

 

"Well, you never showed any sign that you cared for me beyond us fucking," Seifer muttered like an annoyed child.

 

Squall sighed, aware he looked like an exasperated woman. Hyne, but sometimes he forgot how unrealistically romantic his lover could get. People would never guess that between the two of 'em, it wasn't Squall who asked his lover for flowers and candle-lit dinners. Oh no, that was something his _tough_ blond lover insisted on.

 

"I guess it's true what they say about not tickling sleeping dragons. Or lions in this case." Seifer smiled and dared a quick kiss to Squall's right temple.

 

"You do something like that again and I'll cut your balls and stuff them down your throat," he said quietly.

 

A big grin. "Yes, sir."

 

And with that he pushed Squall backwards to the bed, put their gunblades a safe distance away, and proceeded to show him just how good make-up sex can be.

 

~ End ~


	4. Alpha Male

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not just animals who have alpha male pissing contests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Sep 1st 2006.

It's not just animals who had pissing contests over the status of becoming an alpha male. Humans had them too. Only instead of knocking heads or antlers, human males engaged in staring contests.

 

Like the one he and Almasy were engaged in now.

 

It had been going on since the blond transferred to Balamb Garden, made worse by the fact that he was a gunblade user like Squall. Bad enough they had to train together, but the constant comparison the other students made between the dour, quiet Squall and the flashy, 'tough guy act' of Almasy made things worse.

 

Although, Squall wondered if the man knew his gaze conveyed more than just a thinly-veiled hostility.

 

Squall's lips twitched. Nope, he'd bet the guy had never stepped off the Straight and Narrow with another guy. It was going to be interesting once Almasy figured it out.

 

He broke their staring contest and walked away. The faint chime of his necklace and belts accompanying the heavy silent gaze on his back.

 

Squall lowered his eyes and smirked at the ground. Oh yeah, it was going to be fun.

 

~ End ~


End file.
